


Mackeral

by Fullmetalgeassvampire



Series: Free! Drabbles Collection [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Phone Call, mackeral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 02:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2293778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fullmetalgeassvampire/pseuds/Fullmetalgeassvampire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru and Makoto have a conversation about mackerel :P</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mackeral

Haru's phone vibrated inside his coat pocket. He reached a hand in and answered it, holding it to his ear whilst walking home from the pool.  
"Hey!" Makoto's voice said, he was home already. "What do you want to do for dinner?"  
"Mackerel," Haru answered.  
"Aww come on!" came Makoto's plea from down the phone line. "Anything but mackerel, we eat it all the time! I could get a takeaway?"  
"Mackerel," Haru said bluntly.  
"How about something with chicken? Like a salad?" Makoto said desperately.  
"Mackerel," Haru said again, still unable to understand why his boyfriend couldn't stand the stuff.


End file.
